Animals, such as sheep and cattle, are now raised on farms and ranches world-wide. In order to identify their animals, certain ranchers, such as those residing in Europe, prefer to mark their animals with a dye as opposed to the traditional American system of branding.
Several considerations arise when using a marking system of identification. One such area involves toxicity. For example, any marking device or method should take into consideration its effect on the hide of the animals. Obviously, a device or method which does not cause a rash, ulcer or other type of blemish on the animal's hide is preferred.
Some animals are very sensitive to intrusion by humans, such as sheep. These type of animals tend to run away from humans who venture too close to them. In view of this, it would be advantageous to have a device which would propel a marking composition at long distances, e.g., from about ten to about twenty-five feet. This type of device would allow the animals to be easily marked, or identified, without disturbing the animals. In addition, animals which are potentially dangerous to humans, such as bulls, could be safely marked by use of such a device.
Many different types of systems are available for propelling liquid compositions from a container and onto a substrate. These systems may generally be divided into those which discharge liquids as aerosols and those which do not atomize the liquids but rather discharge the liquids as liquid streams.
The discharge of liquids as aerosols is most commonly utilized in the field of aerosolized paint systems. In these systems, an aerosol container is filled with a paint composition and a propellant wherein upon discharge the paint is atomized such that a smooth film is produced when the composition is applied onto a substrate. Generally, the container is held about twelve inches from the substrate, this being due to the relatively wide pattern of paint particle distribution experienced upon atomization. In addition, the relatively short "carry" or effective travel distance of the atomized paint particles from the container also acts to limit the distance the container should be held from the substrate.
One example of a device which purportedly assists in extending the length of aerosolized liquid travel is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,446. This disclosure is directed toward a spray tube which is adapted for use in connection with pressurized dispensers of all types. The referenced tube is manufactured such that it may be inserted into the ejection orifice, or valve, of a dispenser which contains a gas propellant and a liquid. The length of this tube, which is not given in the reference, is such that the desired distance of travel of the ejected material is obtained. Further description relating to the specific distance of travel is similarly not present in the disclosure.
The presently known devices for the discharge of liquids as aerosols almost uniformly employ one or more liquid propellants, i.e., propellants which are gaseous at atmospheric pressure but which are in a liquid state when subjected to pressure such as that experienced in a typical aerosol container. Liquid propellants are primarily used due to the propellants' effect upon the liquid component in the container which is to be discharged. During discharge, the liquid propellant expands and thereby becomes gaseous due to its exposure to the lower (atmospheric) pressure. This expansion induces the aerosolization of the liquid component as it is discharged from the container.
Liquid propellants, however, suffer from a disadvantage in that they are extremely sensitive to changes in temperature. This sensitivity is exemplified in FIG. 3 wherein the pressure versus temperature of two liquid propellants, liquid propane and Freon 12 (E.I. DuPont de Nemours), is compared to that of a gaseous propellant, nitrogen. The results illustrate the relative stability of gaseous propellants over a variety of temperature ranges as opposed to the liquids relative instability.
A system of the second type, as categorized previously, which attempts to overcome these disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,519. This reference is directed toward the injection feeding of plants wherein a liquid is dispensed from a pressurized container by way of a tube, this tube being appended to a valve. The propellant, which is a gas, serves to discharge the liquid from the container, through the tube, and into the vegetation in which the tube has been placed.
In view of the foregoing references, there exists a need for a device and method which are adapted for discharging a liquid component as a liquid stream at distances up to about twenty-five feet and which possesses the aforementioned desirable characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method whereby a liquid may be discharged as a liquid stream at distances of up to about twenty-five feet.
A related object is to provide a device and method whereby at least about ninety weight percent of a liquid may be discharged as a liquid stream at a distance of at least about twenty feet.
A further object is to provide a device and method which are adapted for propelling a non-toxic, and non-irritating aqueous-based coating onto a substrate, such as an animal's hide, at the aforementioned distances.
A further related object is to provide a device and method which are adapted for propelling a liquid to the aforesaid distances while maintaining a relatively small dispersion pattern.
Another objective is to provide a device and method, the marking composition of which is less temperature-sensitive than conventional aerosol systems.
Yet another objective is to provide a device and method which allows relatively inaccessible areas to be marked by a marking composition which is propelled to distances of from about ten up to about twenty-five feet.
An additional objective is to provide a device and method which are adapted for propelling a non-flammable liquid to distances of from about ten to about twenty-five feet.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will become apparent from the description which follows.